Take along/Take-n-play/Interactive Learning Railway
'Take along/Take-n-play/ Interactive Learning Railway Introduction' Take along Thomas & Friends is a die-cast list of Engines, Vehicles, Rolling Stock, & Portable Playsets designed for Preschoolers. They have special "Two way" magnets instead of the plastic couplers used with the ERTL Models. The set, made by learning Curve after ERTL dicontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine & friends Range in the US, isn't Compatable with Thomas Wooden Railway system At all althought in the year of 2006 a combination of Take along & Wooden Railway was made. Unfortunitly it had a short run in buisness & possibly stoped it's production in the same year it was created. It was called Interactive Learning Railway. Surprizingly, before Take along Thomas & Friends was fransferred in 2010 to Mattel's Fisher Price stock (which'd improved some of the models) and was renamed Taken play, Take along also had merchandise for Bob the builder, Dora the Explorer, Bigfoot Meteor, Spongbob, Blue's Clues, Yo Gabba Gabba, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Super Why, Sesame Street & Chuggington. Sadly altrough it has made some new items into the ever expaning brand's variety (like Hank, Flora, Patchwork Hiro, Victor, Dash, Bash, Ferdinand, Charlie, Scruff, Belle, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Luke, Winston, Flynn, Captain, Kelly, Isabella, & Kevin) , the Taken play brand's stock has fewer merchandise than it did back when it was Take Along. Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Mavis *Daisy *Bill *Ben *Stepney *Diesel #199 (Spamcan) *Mike *Culdee *Skarloey *Rheneas (Normal & Yellow livery) *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram (Possibly coming in 2012) *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Emily *Spencer *Arthur *Mourdoch *Fergus *(Iron') Arry *(Iron) Bert *Neville *Molly *Dennis *Rosie *Billy *Whriff *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Hiro (Normal & Patchwork) *Victor (Normal, Flashback & Rusty) *Charlie *Dash *Bash *Ferdinand *Scruff the Scruncher *Belle *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Winston * Gold Thomas (with Silver Percy and Bronze Diesel) * Silver Percy (with Gold Thomas and Bronze Diesel) * Bronze Diesel (with Gold Thomas and Silver Percy) * Dirty Percy *Flashback Victor (Special: Blue Mountain Mystery) *Flashback Victor Rusty (Special: Blue Mountain Mystery) *Yellow Rheneas (Special: Blue Mountain Mystery only) *Green Salty (Series 16 Episode: Salty's Surprise; Possibly coming in 2012) *CONNER *Caitlin *Stephen *Millie *Porter *Rusty Stephen *Gator (coming 2014) *Marion (coming 2014) *Timothy (coming 2014) *The Diesel (D261) *Big City Engine (Foreign Engine) Custom Made Engines *BoCo *Bert *Rex *Jock *Blister I *Blister II *Albert *Pip (or Phillppa) *Emma *The Works Diesel *Old stuck up *Smudger *Proteus *8783 *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Splatter *Dodge * Mallard *The Ballast Spreader *Eagle *Ernest the engine Cart *Stevie the steam train *Gail *Bear (Blue & Green livery version) *Hiro (Lost & found edition) *Diesel #10751 *Diesel #31120 *Emily (with fourteen wheels) * Duncan (with a penis) *Wilbert *Sixteen *Flying Scotsman *Flying Scotsman (single tender) *Brad *Harvey (With Claw attached) *Fred *Manus *Doalty *Jimmy *13 *87456 *98462 *Bluebell *Primrose *Devon *Cromford *Captain Baxter *Boxhill *City of Truro *Big City Engine *Reg (The Crain) *Royal Claude *Barry *Jim *Leroy *Jeffery *Dexter *Ruben *Pete *Richard *Eddy *Luke (Tender engine) *Max *Nathan *Barry (Quarintine) *Heather *Jerry *Henders *Lippy *Vanessa *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Stacy *Buford *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Bailjeet *Isabella *Trainboy54 *Trainiac85 *Jamesgothracing *Danny *Lionnel *Circo *Reggie *The Diesel #261 *Neil *Laura *Lorna *Dingo *Dingo (with faceless) *Percy's Ghost Engine *Edward's Ghost Engine *Skarloey's Ghost Engine *Fowler's Ghost *Roboaipom *Epic *Ramahfool *Thomasfan *Peanut Butter Piranha *Josh *Megan *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Link *Noah *Kyle *DeadlyDeoxys *Bmcj199 *The Fireside Girls *Brewster *Wilson *Koko *Dunbar *Emery *Hodge *Irving *Mtambo *Old Puffa Pete *Olwin *Cally *Zephie *Frostini *Chatsworth *Harrison *Hoot n Toot (separate & together) *Piper *Decka *Skylar *Speedy McAllister *Action Chugger *Veyron *Zack *Jullian *The Great Witch Engine *RWS Thomas *RWS Edward *RWS Henry *RWS Gordon *RWS James *RWS Percy *RWS Toby *RWS Duck *RWS Donald (Normal) *RWS Donald (Blue) *RWS Douglas (Normal) *RWS Douglas (Blue) *RWS Oliver *RWS Diesel *RWS Mavis *RWS Daisy *RWS BoCo *RWS Bill *RWS Ben *RWS Sir Handel *RWS Peter Sam *RWS Rusty *RWS Duncan *Stanley (Narrow Guage) *RWS Henry (Blue) (The Three Railway Engines) *Henry (Red Undercoat) (Henry and the Express) *James (Pink Undercoat) (Tickled Pink only) * Mallard (with an evil face) *Thomas MK 1 *Thomas MK 2 *Edward MK 2 *Gordon MK 2 *Percy MK 2 *Walter *Tom *Rhys *Rebecca *Rosie (Improved) *Leo *Vladikoff the MTK Engine *Richard (Mountain engine) *David *Vladikoff the Prarie Tank Engine *Chelsie *Ghost Thomas * Ghost Percy *Sparta *Robert *Nut *Bolt *Nails *Scraps *Gears *Wrench *Plugs *Chord *Carly *Gibby *Gabby *Junior *Barney (Coming Soon) *Larry (C''o''ming Soon) * Mallard (with a sad face) *Thomas (Mad Bomber) *Gordon (Diesel Bufferbeam) *Dotty *Back-to-front *Princess *Lucy *Sadsack *Hi-Fi *Claude Vehicles *Trevor *Bertie *Harold *Butch *Lorry.1 (With tailer, eventually shortened down to Lorry) *Terence *Elizabeth *Thumper *George *Bulgy *Jack *Alfie *Max *Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Patrick *Isabella *Kevin *Flynn *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Car *Jeremy *Bulstrode *Harold (with retractable Magnet) *Butch (Origonal & 2011 model) Custom Made Vehicles *Caroline *Nelson *Oliver (Excavator) *Bustur *Nigel *Kirtus *Bulgy (green paint) *Miss jenny's Truck *Post Van *Sodor Fire Truck *Sodor Ambulance *Rod *Ursula *Arty *Nicole *Doc *Chuckie *Sodor Pepsi crew *Oscar *Travis *Elmer *Finn *Jake Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Rocky *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Truck (Take Along) *Troublesome Truck (Take-n-play) *Breakdown Train *Tidmoth Milk Tanker *Sodor line Caboose *The Chinese dragon *Magic Cargo Car *Sodor Log Loader *Magic Mining Car *Sodor Oil Barrel Loader *Coal Hopper Car *Fuel Car *Tar Car *Oil Car *Zoo Cars *Walmart Caboose *Target Caboose *Jack Jumps In Movie Car *Faulty Whistle Movie Car *Percy & the Funfair Movie Car *Rock hopper Car *Soap Car *Gravel Car *Water Tanker *Dual Cargo Car *Misty Valley Fog Cars *Musical Caboose *Carnival Caboose *Smelter's Shed Cargo Car *Mail Car *Hector *Fireworks Car *Sea cargo Cars *Popping Popcorn Car *Toad *Diesel Oil Tanker *Magic Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Sodor Supply Co. (Two Versions) *Bubbles Car *Sodor Zoo Snake Car *Farm Animal Car *Spider Exhibit Car *Sodor mining Co. Coal Flippnig car *Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose *Candy Cane Car *Holiday Van *Beehive Car *Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars *Paint Car (Red & Green) *Wharf Cars *Apple Car *Tidmoth Snowglobe car *Holiday Caboose *Shark Car *Eels Car *Rescue cars *Dinosaur Museum Cars *Chirstmas Mail Service Boxcar *Ice Cream sundae Cars *Morgan's mine Cargo Car *"A Day Out with Thomas" Tanker *Sodor Circus Monkey car Custom Made Rolling Stock *Henrietta *Gordon's Express Coaches *James' Express Coaches *Emily's Express Coaches *Victoria *Helena *Old Slow Coach *S.C.Ruffey *Rickety *Fred Pheily *U.L.P. *Troublesome Tanker *The Naughty Pink Truck *Berret & Co. *Pip & Emma's Coaches *Agnus *Ruth *Jemima *Lucy *Beatrice *Cora *Ada *Jane *Mabel *Gertrude *Millicent *Classic SI Troublesome Truck *Sodor Dairy Trucks *Knapford Express Coach Specail Editon Engines *60th Annaversery Silver Thomas *Chocolate Covered Thomas *65th annaversery celebration Thomas *Jelly bean Percy *Holiday Thomas *Holiday Percy *Holiday Percy (Take Along) *Holiday Gordon *Holiday Toby Metallic Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Toby *Henry *Spencer *Diesel *Rosie *Oliver *Molly *Neville *Emily *Lady *Edward *Duck *'Arry & Bert Merchandise Characters brought back for Take-n-play *Thomas (2010) *Edward (2010) *Henry (2010) *Gordon (2010) *James (2010) *Percy (2010) *Toby (2010) *Duck (2011) *Donald (2011) *Douglas (2011) *Oliver (Maybe) *Diesel (2010) *Mavis (2010) *Daisy (Maybe) *Bill (2010) *Ben (2010) *Stepney (Maybe) *Diesel #199 (Spamcan) (2011) *Mike (Maybe) *Culdee (Maybe) *Skarloey (2011) *Rheneas (2011) *Sir Handel (2010) *Peter Sam (2012) *Rusty (2012) *Duncan (Maybe) *Duke (2010) *Mighty Mac (2010) *Fearless Freddie (2012) *Diesel .10 (2010) *Lady'' (''Maybe) *Iron 'Arry (2012) *Iron Bert (2012) *Fergus (Maybe) *Salty (2010) *Harvey (Maybe with a works unit coach) *Emily (2010) *Spencer (2010) *Arthur (2010) *Murdoch (2010) *Neville (2012) *Molly (2010) *Dennis (2012) *Rosie (2010) *Billy (Maybe) *Whiff (2010) *Stanley (2010) *Hiro (2010) *Annie (2010) *Clarabel (2010) *Toad (Maybe) *Hector (Maybe) *Rocky (2010) *Chineese Dragon (Maybe) *Mail Car (Maybe) *Sodor line Caboose (Maybe) *Tidmoth Milk Tanker (Maybe) *Feul Car (Maybe) *Tar Car (Maybe) *Oil Car (2012) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car (2010) *Mr. Percival's Car (2011) *Trevor (Maybe) *Bertie (2010) *Harold (2010) *Butch (2011, reintroduction) *Terence (Maybe) *Bulgy (Maybe, Normal & Green Painted) *Elizabeth (2010) *Thumper (Maybe) *George (Maybe) *Madge (2010) *Jack (2011) *Alfie (2011) *Max (Maybe) *Monty (Maybe) *Ned (Maybe) *Byron (2010) *Patrick (Maybe) "Lights & Sounds" engines *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Rosie *Diesel *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Stepney Multi-car Packs *Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker car *Thomas and the Easter Cars *Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car *Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car *Thomas and the Ice Cream Sundae Cars *Thomas and "Happy Holidays" Snowglobe car *Thomas and "Holiday Express" Cars (Holiday Van & Candy Cane Car) *Thomas, Tidmoth Snowglobe car & Holiday Caboose *Thomas & the Jet Engine (Includes Thomas, the Jet Engine Car, & a Jet Feul Car) *Thomas & the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer Snowglobe car & Holiday caboose) *Thomas & the Paint Car (includes an exclusive paint splattered Thomas & a paint tanker containing either Red or Green paint) *Thomas & the bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, & a honey Tanker) *Thomas & the Lion Of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, & a random Boxcar) *Pop Goes Thomas (Includes an exclusive lemonade-covered Thomas & a Lemonade truck) *Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (includes Thomas & 2 Troublesome Trucks) *Thomas & the Treasure (Includes Thomas & an Exclusive Pirate's Cove Car with a Treasure Chest) *Thomas Hard at work (includes Thomas, & three Sodor Construction Company trucks with loads to create a Covered Bridge) *Thomas at the Spring Fair (Includes an Exclusive Spring Fair Thomas & a Light-up Spring Fair Truck) *Thomas & the Summer Festival (Includes an Exclusive Summer Festival Thomas & a Light-up Summer Festival Truck) *Percy (Or Thomas) & the Birthday cars *Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate covered Percy, a Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory Truck, & a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) *Percy & the Wharf Cars * Sir Topham Hatt's Hat Shop set (only at Toys R Us) *Percy & the Chocolate Cakes cars *Percy & the Holiday cars (Holiday van & Candy Cane Car) *Hoilday Percy & Hoilday Caboose *Percy & the Engine Wash Car (or Soap car) *Percy Hard at Work (includes Percy & three Sodor construction Company Trucks with loads to create a covered bridge) *Percy & Kevin to the Rescue *Buzz Buzz James & Beehive Car *James' Muddy Mess (includes an exclusive Muddy James with two trucks) *James' Ice Cream Express (includes sprinkled James, a Flatbed with Ice Cream Containers, & a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) *Toby & the Christmas Cars *Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars *Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer & two Special Trucks) *Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes an Exclusive Snow covered Gordon & two Trucks with coal & log loads) *Henry & the Gold Mine ( Includes Henry & a truck with gold cargo) *Edward & the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward & two Log cars with Jobi Wood) *Salty & the Ocean Cars (includes Salty, an aquarium car with a shark inside, & an Electric eels tanker car) *Salty's Catch of the day (Includes Salty, a boat on flatbed, a Brenadam Fish market Truck, & what might be a fish oil tanker) *Hank & the Fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, & a Breandam Fish market Truck) *Thomas & Rosie *Percy & Mavis *Toby & Flora *Jack & Alfie *Iron' Arry & Iron Bert *Lady & Bertie Gift Pack *Spencer, Rusty,Jack, & Emily Gift Pack *Thomas, Percy, & Rosie *Steamies vs Diesels 4-pack (includes Thomas, Percy, Diesel, & Mavis) *Collector Vehicle 4-pack (includes a Sodor Line Caboose, Metallic Percy, Metallic Lady, & an exclusive Metallic Silver Thomas) *Calling all engines 4-pack (includes Lady, Mavis, & an exclusive Face designed Thomas & Diesel 10) *Jack Jumps in 4-pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Thomas, & Mavis) *Faulty Whistles 4-pack (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth, & Terence) *Roadway gift set 4-pack (includes Bertie, Lorry 1, Terence, George) *Birthday Celebration 4-pack (includes Thomas, Percy, & two Present Cars) *Down By the Docks 4-pack (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck & a Sea Car) *Thomas' New Trucks 4-pack (includes Bill, Ben, an exclusive coal dust Thomas, & a Green truck) *Great Waternton Grand Opening 4-pack (includes an exclusive Sodor day Percy, a Decorated Caboose, Jack, & Alfie) *The Pack 7-Pack (Includes Jack, Alfie, Max, Monty, Byron, Ned, & Patrick) *Carry Case set 5-pack (includes Thomas, James, Lady, Annie & Clarabel) *Thomas and the Treasure 4-pack (includes an exclusive Gold-Dust Thomas, a Pirates Cove Car, an exclusive Movie Car, & and Treasure chest Cargo Car) *Muddy Adventure 4-pack (includes an exclusive Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth, & Muddy Billy) *"Hiro's Farewell Fireworks" 4-pack (includes an exclusive Thomas, Toby, & Fireworks car, & Sir Topham Hatt's Car) *Harold and sodor Airport Vehicles (Includes Harold, & an exclusive Jet feul car & Spotlight car) *Rheneas and the dinosaur cars *Sir Handel & Apple Cart *Trevor & Apple Cart *Charlie & the Aquarium (includes Charlie, a fish Truck, & a fish Tanker car) *Muddy Ferdinand *Harold & the Search & Rescue Cars (includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, & a Sodor rescue Truck with Magnetic Load) *Kevin's Helping Hook *Victor & the oil cargo *Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes an Exclusive Muddy Emily, & two trucks) *Scruff's Dirty Job *Surpise, Suprise at the Steamworks *Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (Includes Thomas, Den, a flatbed with a Cristmas Tree, & a Car with a Barrel) *Search & Rescue Center Gear Thomas (AKA Thomas to the Rescue) (Kmart exclusive) *Rocky to the Rescue (Includes Rocky & a search & rescue car) *Tales from the Past *Percy's Bumpy Delivery *Diesel's Spider Delivery *Rheneas & the Dynamite *Sir Handel at the Quarry *Salty's Diesel Delivery Pull N' Zoom *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Diesel *Spencer *Toby *Henry *Salty *Edward (Maybe) *Rosie (Maybe) *Hiro (Maybe) *Mavis (Maybe) *Molly (Maybe) *Emily (Maybe) *Flynn (Maybe) *Oliver (Maybe) *Luke (Maybe) *Diesel 10 (Maybe) *Dash (Maybe) *Bash (Maybe) *Ferdinand (Maybe) Playsets *James & Hector Work it out Set *Work & Play Ruondhouse set *Sodor Engine Works Set *Sodor Timber yard *Rescue Station Set *Let's have a race set *Sodor minig Co. *Breandam Docks set *Harold's heliport Set *Center Island Quarry Set *Sodor Airport Set *Morgan's Mine Set *Carnival Adventure set *Knapford Station Set (Take Along) *Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of sodor engine works) *Marshalling Train Yard Set *Working Hard Set *Really Useful Engine set *Thomas & Percy Starter Set *Toby's Main line set *Water Tower figure 8 Set *Bridges & Tunnels set *Great waternton Fold n Go set *Knapford Mail Express Set *Thomas at the Farm set *Percy's Mail Delivery Set *Cranky at the docks set *Tidmoth Sheds set *Tote-a-train playbox set *Rescue from Misty Island *Knapford Station Playset (Take-n-Play) *Sodor Shipping Company Load & Go Set *Totally Tidmoth Mega-set (Includes Thomas at the Farm, Percy's Mail Delivery, Cranky at the docks, & Tidmoth Sheds) *Sodor Paint Shop set *Colin at the wharf Set *Sir Handel at Great Waternton Set *Rock Quarry Run Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set (Take-n-Play) *Tidmoth Tunnel Starter set *Toby at Trotter's farm Set (Tesco exclusive) *Sodor Dieselworks *Rumbling Gold mine Run *Thomas at Pirate's Cove (only at Target) *Engine Lift Repair Shop *Sodor Search & Rescue center *Great Quarry Climb Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set (Take Along) *Sodor Coal Loader Set *Twist & Tumble Cargo Drop *Knapford Holiday Celebration *Sodor Paint shop *Around the rails with Thomas *Thomas Treasure hunt adventure *Slate loading station *Thomas at the ironworks *Paxton at the slate mountain shed Accessories & Track Packs *Staright & Curved Track Pack *S-Curve Track *Bridge Track Pack *Flexi Track Pack *Smelter's Yard *Cranky the Crane *Wellsworth Station *Gantry Crane *Drawbridge *Tidmoth sheds *Water Tower *Thomas & the special Letter *James & the Trouble with Trees *Percy takes a Plunge *Henry & The Elephant *Gordon Takes a Tumble *Emily's Adventure *Thomas To the Rescue *Travel Tote (Take Along) *Engine Launcher *Sodor Playmat *Bag of Track *Staight & Curved Track Pack *Cross & Switch Track Pack *Bridge Track Pack *Ultimate Track Pack *Great Waternton Expansion Pack *Rosie Circle Track Set *Storage Case *Track Adaptors *Charge & Go Thomas *Engine Belt Trivia *The toys are slightly upgraded versions of the Take Along Designs. *Kelly's Prototype has Max & Monty's face & a Breakdown crane arm. *The storybook car prototype has yellow magnets *Kevin's Prototype has a more advanced hook where the actual model has a small red hook. *Charlie's Prototype has a black dome. *Captain's model dosent have a mast. *Mavis's Take Along Protoype appears with red sideplates. *The prototype models for Bill, Ben, Salty, & Flora show them with normal bufferbeams. *Emily & Molly's Protoypes show them with three wheels. *Knapford station has shed doors. Caution *Some of pictures on website are actual custom made engines from other people desires, so if anyone seem to notice any of them are familiar & think the photo is stolen forgive the creator of this website for the creator is still getting used to the wikia world. Gallery Thomas (Take n Play).jpg|Thomas|link=Thomas the tank engine Thomas.jpg|Thomas (Classic)|link=Thomas the tank engine Edward.jpg|Edward|link=Edward Henry.jpg|Henry Gordon.jpg|Gordon|link=Gordon James.jpg|James Percy.jpg|Percy Toby.jpg|Toby Duck.jpg|Duck Donald.jpg|Donald Douglas.jpg|Douglas Oliver.jpg|Oliver Annie.jpg|Annie Clarabel.jpg|Clarabel Diesel.jpg|Diesel Daisy.jpg|Daisy BoCo.jpg|BoCo Bill.jpg|Bill Ben.jpg|Ben Derek.jpg|Derek Pip & Emma.png|Pip & Emma D199.jpg|D199 D7101.jpg|D7101 Mike.jpg|Mike Bert.jpg|Bert Rex.jpg|Rex Jock.jpg|Jock Frank.jpg|Frank Lord Harry.jpg|Lord' Harry Bertram.jpg|Bertram Proteus.jpg|Protieas Lady.jpg|Lady Diesel.10 (Take n play).jpg|Diesel 10 Splatter.jpg|Splatter Dodge.jpg|Dodge Salty.jpg|Salty Emily.jpg|Emily Fergus.jpg Billy.jpg|Billy Hiro.jpg|Hiro Charlie.jpg|Charlie Dash.jpg|Dash Bash.jpg|Baash Belle.jpg|Belle Den.jpg|Den Dart.jpg|Dart Luke.jpg|Luke (or what I think he would look like) Stafford.jpg|Stafford my photos 043.JPG|Leroy Jeffery.jpg|Jeffery Dexter.jpg|Dexter Pete.jpg|Pete Barry.jpg|Barry Sparta.jpg|Sparta Mario.jpg Luigi.jpg 65th Anaversery Thomas.jpg Lorry 1 (On flatbed).jpg Thomas (Mad Bomber).jpg|Thomas (Mad Bomber)|link=Thomas the Tank Engine Salty (green).jpg Ernest the Engine cart.jpg Dasiy (rws).jpg Breakvan.png|Brakevan Trevor.jpg|Trevor Bertie.jpg|Bertie Harold.jpg|Harold Terence.jpg|Terence Butch.jpg|Butch Lorry 1.jpg Lorry 2.jpg Lorry 3.jpg|Lorry 3 Alfie.jpg|Alfie Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode Brewster.jpg Wilson.jpg Koko.jpg Mtambo.jpg Chatsworth.jpg Cally.jpg Irving.jpg Zephie.jpg Engine Launcher.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Jock